


A Hard Day at the Office

by KarateKidLover16



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Lust, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Orgasm, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarateKidLover16/pseuds/KarateKidLover16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard day of vile debauchery and other malicious doings, Keith and Paul decided to unwind at the office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day at the Office

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MizUndahStood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUndahStood/gifts), [RigorMorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/gifts).



> I don't like to take all the credit, but I actually wrote the fandom and MizUndahStood helped me edit it. Thank you, girl!

After a day of vile debauchery and other malicious fuckery, Keith and Paul sat quietly in their office, and found themselves staring lustily at one another.

The sparks that passed between them would have made a powder keg explode.

Lust, curiosity, and boredom overtook the two, and they began kissing and allowing their hands roam aimlessly.

Keith grabs Paul's face, fists the hair on top of his head, and kissed him roughly. Both moaned into the kiss, and returned it with equal zeal.

Paul's right hand went to Keith's crotch and Keith moaned as he grew harder. He fumbled to unleash his pent up flesh, deftly unbuttoning his pants with one hand. Keith's reward was Paul's wet hungry mouth. He waited impatiently for him to finish stripping off his trousers and pants. More than anything, he longed to engulf every inch of Keith's throbbing cock.

Paul pulled back and knelt in front of Keith to take him in his mouth. He unhinged his jaw and took him down to the root in one go.

He bobbed his head slowly up and down his entire length, savoring the musky smell as Keith's thickness grew with each downstroke.

He made lewd slurping noises as he hollowed his cheeks and applied as much suction as he could.

"Ohh, fuck!" Keith moaned. "Yeah, that's right... Suck it, you nasty motherfucker." He growled. "You like that, don'tcha? Feeling my cock stuffed down your throat..."

Paul looked up at Keith and smiled as he hummed around his aching manhood.

Keith peeled off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt while Paul licked and sucked him. 

Keith tossed the rumpled clothes on the floor and stood above Paul half-naked. He took great delight in every sensation as he watched his cock glide in and out of his lover's mouth.

Keith took his cock out of his Paul's eager mouth, pulled him to his feet, and bent him over the desk. Keith knew what he wanted next, and knew exactly what to do.

He leaned forward and growled into Paul's ear. "You want me, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Whaddaya want, you little bitch? TELL ME!" 

Keith grabbed the back of Paul's head and pulled his hair.

"I... I want you to fuck me. Hard..." Paul whimpered.

Keith laughed evilly as he inserted his finger into Paul's hole and thrust it back and forth slowly. His long thick finger hitting his prostate just perfectly.

Paul moaned in enjoyment as Keith inserted another finger into him.

"Ohh yeah, Keith," Paul groaned.

Keith thrust into him a few more times before pulling out his fingers and wrapped his hand around his semi-hard prick. He placed the tip against Paul's opening and slowly slipped his pulsing member into his waiting hole.

Paul panted and moaned as Keith thrusted into him fast and hard. He bit his bottom lip and clutched the edge of his lover's desk. His knuckles turning pale and his grip tightened as Keith pounded into him like a jackhammer. "Yeah, you like that... Don'tcha? You dirty little fuck rag?" Keith growled, teeth clenched. "Fu-fu-fuuuck!" Paul huffed. "Fuck me HARDER... You sexy son-of-a-bitch!" He laughed as Keith drilled him like a cheap piece of plywood.

Keith felt light headed, and his vision started to blur. He was one downstroke away from spilling his load. He grunted like a caveman as he emptied himself inside Paul. He smacked Paul's ass as he rode out the last few spasms. He came so hard that it leaked as pulled out. Keith stepped back to admire his handiwork - Paul's gaping hole and a stream of cum that drizzled down his leg. Keith leaned forward, dragged his fingers through the hot, sticky mess and shoved his fingers in Paul's mouth for him to swallow. He licked and suckled the fingers hungrily and moaned as Keith's thick musky cum slid down his throat.

"God, Keith! I'm so fucking hard now!" He mumbled breathlessly. He reached behind him for Keith's hand as he begged to be jerked off. Keith laughed at the sight of Paul, and his wimpy cries as he looked around for his clothes. "Dude, are you joking me, or what? I got mine, fucknuts. Go jerk your own rod..."


End file.
